PrivateServers Wikia
Up Coming Servers! Bolding Servers With Hype or Hope! [https://www.worldofcorecraft.com/ Corecraft]'s 1x Burning Crusade Realm | Karazhan Open For Beta! | Corecraft's YouTube Channel | No Release Day of Dec 20th, 2015 [http://playtbc.com/ PlayTBC]'s 1x Burning Crusade Realm | PlayTBC's YouTube Channel | PlayTBC Trailer | Release Planned Early 2016! of Dec 20th, 2015 A List of Online Private Servers Bolding Servers Worth Checking Out Now! Not all servers are on this list, this list is only the servers that are somehow Unique, Different, Populated, or are just Great! Classic World of Warcraft Expansion Feenix's 1x Realm "Emerald Dream" | Progressive Content Realm. Medium Pop Feenix's i60 Realm "Al'Akir" | Instant 60 Realm. Start with Dungeon Set 1 Gear. Very Low Pop Feenix's 12x Realm "Warsong" | Pretty Populated Server. Usualy atleast one battle ground going. Medium-High Pop of Dec 19th, 2015 TwinStar's ' 1x Realm "Kronos" | Zul'Gurub Released Dec 13th, 2015. Medium-High Pop. [Kronos Trailer]' [http://www.nostalrius.org/ Nostalrius Begins']' 1x Realm "Nostalrius Begins (PvP)" | Most Populated Vanilla Realm. Very High Pop [Nostalrius Begins Trailer]' [http://www.nostalrius.org/ Nostalrius Begin]' 1x Realm "Nostalrius Begins (PvE)" | Second Most Populated Vanilla Realm. Very High Pop [Nostalrius Begins Trailer] [Nostalrius Begins PvE Trailer] The Burning Crusade Expansion 243 Vanilla's 1-3x Vanilla Content Realm | 2.4.3 Patch Doing Class World of Warcraft Content [10 Man Molten Core Preview] [http://www.excalibur-wow.com/ Excalibur WoW]'s 2x Realm | [Excalibur WoW's Trailer] Feenix's 14x Realm "Archangel" | [Magisters' Terrace Release] HellGround's 2x Realm w/ RaF | [HellGround Realm Review] Smolderforge's i70 Realm | [Has Duel Spec] [Scarlet Citadel Trailer] [https://www.vengeancewow.com/ Vengeance of Azeroth]'s 1x (1-58 2x) Realm | 30 players on average. [Karazhan Release Trailer] Wrath of the Lich King Expansion [http://www.dalaran-wow.com/ Dalaran WoW]'s 1x Realm /w RaF | Most Populated WOTLK Progressive Realm. [Server Trailer] [Dalaran WoW Realm Review] Voidheart's 19 Twink Realm | Most Populated Twink Realm. [Realm Promo] Primal's 1x PvE Vanilla Content Realm | 3.3.5 Patch Doing Class World of Warcraft Content. [Server Review] [Server First Look] [BWL Release Thread] [https://sunwell.pl/ Sunwell]'s 1x Realm "Feronis" TrueWoW's 1x Realm | [Realm Trailer] [Realm Review] TwinStar's 1x Realm "Hyperion" [http://www.wow-mania.com/ Mania]'s 1x Realm | 2x Profession and Experience Rates on Weekends. Mount at Level 10. Heirloom Earned Through /Played Time. [Realm Review] The Cataclysm Expansion [http://atlantiss.eu/ Atlantiss]' 1x Realm /w RaF | 1700 Players European peak Hours of Dec 21th, 2015 [Realm Trailer] [Twilight Highlands Trailer] [Realm Review] Frostmourne's 1-15x Realm | 70+ Online | 46% Alliance - 54% Horde of Dec 19th, 2015 [https://monster-wow.com/ Monster]'s 12x Realm "Monster" | 1,100+ Online of Dec 19th, 2015 Monster's i85 Realm "Deathwing" | 90+ Online of Dec 19th, 2015 Mists of Pandaria Expansion [https://monster-wow.com/ Monster]'s 12x Realm "Ragnaros" [https://www.warmane.com/ Warmane]'s 7x Realm "Frostwolf" | Most Populated and buggy Mists of Pandaria Realm. [https://wow.freakz.ro/ Freakz]' 15x Realm "Genesis" - 2000 Players European Peak hours Warlords of Draenor I Know None Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse